


I Just Can't Get Enough Of You

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Gigi is back at another sorority party at the same place as last time. She is absolutely NOT excited to see Crystal again no matter what anyone says. And she absolutely does NOT find Crystal’s cheesy pickup lines endearing.Except she is. And she does.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	I Just Can't Get Enough Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [No Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829076) as requested by @crygimethoode on tumblr

“Gigi!” Jackie calls out to her from the living room of their apartment around nine. “I’m meeting Jan at the sorority in like ten minutes. Are you coming?”

Gigi is in the living room before Jackie even finishes her sentence. She’s been dressed in her floral two piece and ready to go with her blonde hair curled to perfection and her makeup on point since three o’clock that afternoon. She also made sure to wear her sexy red bra and panty set, but no one needs to know that.

“You look hot,” Jackie says, looking her up and down and raising her eyebrow. “Any reason for that?”

“I always look hot,” Gigi replies, ignoring anything that Jackie is trying to insinuate. 

“Of course you do.” Jackie rolls her eyes. “Jan says she won’t shut up about you ever since the last party.” Jackie’s girlfriend Jan is in the same sorority as Crystal. That’s the whole reason they were at the party a few weeks before.

Gigi feels her heart leap at the thought of Crystal thinking about her. As much as Gigi’s trying to pretend like she’s not affected, she’s been thinking about Crystal basically every waking moment since the last time she saw her. And if she’s being completely honest, she’s had some dreams about her too. Not that she would ever tell anyone about any of it.

When they get to the sorority house, the first thing they hear is Jan’s high pitched excited squeal. Jackie kisses her and Gigi gives her a quick hug before heading to the kitchen to look for alcohol and for no other reason whatsoever.

She’s got a bottle of beer in her hand and is getting ready to open it when she sees a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Before she can turn around, Crystal is standing right in front of her, that blinding smile present on her face once again.

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got _fine_ written all over you!” Crystal says to her with a wink that’s awfully similar to the one she gave her last time, and Gigi can’t believe that this is what she’s been pining over.

“No.” Gigi shakes her head and walks away, but the way that Crystal’s laugh echoes behind her kind of makes her want to turn back around.

She finds Jackie and Jan in the living room turned dance floor and joins them, getting lost in the music and the way her hips are moving. 

Soon Gigi feels someone coming up behind her and there are soft hands on her hips, fingers brushing against the exposed skin of her midriff. She feels a solid body pressed up against her, and she can’t help but push back into it momentarily, grinding her hips back into her, knowing that it’s Crystal by the scent of the sweet, floral perfume she remembers from last time. She feels Crystal’s breath on her ear and thinks she’s going to start kissing her, hopes that she is, but then she hears her start talking.

“Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot!”

Gigi’s frozen for a moment as she can hear and feel Crystal giggling behind her, but then she groans and steps out of her embrace, albeit reluctantly, and leaves Crystal standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Gigi just absolutely can’t deal with that cheesiness right now. 

She goes to get another drink, thinking that maybe Crystal’s awful pickup lines will be more bearable if she has some more alcohol.

“Hi,” Crystal says when she finds Gigi again in the hallway later, crowding her up against the wall.

“Hi,” Gigi replies, admiring the way Crystal looks in her red dress and the way that her body feels against hers as she places her hand on Crystal’s hip.

“You know, I was feeling a little off today—but you’ve turned me on again.”

“You’re so stupid,” Gigi says, giggling and shaking her head, but she pulls Crystal closer so she can kiss her and shut her up. She’s ready to give in and hopefully go to Crystal’s room again.

“Come on,” Crystal says, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall once they pull apart from the kiss, finally giving the invitation that Gigi’s been waiting for. She follows her to her room and it seems even brighter and more colorful than the last time. 

Shaking her head and remembering what she’s in Crystal’s room for, Gigi stops looking around and wraps one arm around the redhead from behind, kissing her neck and inching her other hand up Crystal’s thigh under her dress.

Crystal turns around and kisses Gigi again quickly before pushing her away.

“Take off your clothes,” she demands, looking Gigi over like she wants to devour her.

Gigi doesn’t hesitate and starts stripping her shirt over her head immediately, only stopping to say, “You too.”

Once they’re both naked, they make their way to the bed, and Crystal crawls on top of Gigi.

“You’re so hot that you made me forget my pickup line,” Crystal says, looking into her eyes with her lips just inches away from Gigi’s. She can’t help but surge forward and leave a bruising kiss on Crystal’s lips.

“Thank fucking god for small miracles,” she pants when they pull away for breath. “Now are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“If you insist.” Crystal smirks and pecks her quickly on the lips again before she starts kissing her way down Gigi’s body.

“I’ve missed you,” Crystal says when she’s got her head between Gigi’s legs.

“Are you talking to me or my pussy?” Gigi asks incredulously.

Crystal doesn’t reply, just licks in and Gigi doesn’t really care about the answer anymore.

Crystal lets her tongue work its magic, licking through Gigi’s folds to her clit, making sure to take her time thoroughly exploring every inch of her cunt. Gigi’s pretty sure this is what heaven feels like. Every nerve ending in her body is singing with pleasure as Crystal licks her over and over, and Gigi knows that she’s not going to last as long as she wants. 

Gigi’s long past forming coherent words, just letting out long moans and groans as Crystal continues eating her out. She pinches one of her nipples when Crystal focuses on her clit with quick licks, and her climax hits her suddenly, radiating from her core all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She shouts Crystal’s name and it feels like it spurs her on more, her tongue moving even faster as she works Gigi through her orgasm. 

Gigi twitches from overstimulation as Crystal licks her one final time, then finally takes mercy on her and pulls away.

“Can you keep going?” Crystal asks when she resurfaces, licking her lips, and Gigi can see the slick covering her chin, making it shine in the light from the lamp on her bedside table. The sight alone makes Gigi ready for round two, despite how she was feeling just seconds before.

“Uh huh,” she answers, not taking her eyes off Crystal’s lips.

But Crystal doesn’t move back down between her legs, instead getting off the bed completely to stand up, and she walks over to her dresser. Before Gigi can ask what she’s doing, Crystal turns around with a strapon in her hand.

“Can I please fuck you with this?” Crystal asks with a hopeful glint in her eye.

Gigi’s practically salivating as she nods her head frantically, not able to take her eyes off the dildo. It’s been too long since she’s been really truly fucked and she has no doubt that Crystal will make her feel it in the best way possible. She feels herself getting impossibly wetter and her pussy aches for it as Crystal puts the harness on and gets everything in place before walking back over to Gigi on the bed.

Without thinking, Gigi leans forward and reaches out to stroke it. The moan that Crystal lets out almost makes Gigi think that she can actually feel it.

“How do you want me?” she asks, biting her lip as she drags her eyes from Crystal’s strap to look into her eyes.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“Fuck yes,” Gigi breathes out as she flips over, sticking her ass up in the air and spreading her legs as wide as she can. She shivers when Crystal positions herself behind her, running her fingers down her spine, and she cries out when Crystal slaps her ass. Gigi pushes back, searching for more, and Crystal rewards her by giving her another slap.

“Come on Crystal. Fuck me,” Gigi orders, looking over her shoulder at Crystal with lust in her eyes.

Crystal doesn’t waste any time then, and Gigi moans when she feels Crystal grip her hips and feels the dildo start pressing in. She pushes back against Crystal, urging her on faster. Gigi lets out a satisfied sigh once Crystal’s all the way in, her hips snug up against Gigi, and she feels full in the best way possible.

“Yeah,” Gigi breathes out with a satisfied smile on her face. “Come on, start moving.”

“You’re so bossy,” Crystal replies, but does as Gigi says, pulling almost all the way out before snapping her hips forward again.

Gigi feels every inch of it when Crystal fucks into her again and again, her arms soon giving out under her, collapsing onto the bed, face pressed against the pillow with her ass still up in the air. The sounds that are coming out of her mouth sound foreign to her own ears, too lost in pleasure to have any idea what nonsense it is except for the fact that it’s very fucking loud. The harder Crystal fucks her the louder she gets, and she feels like the luckiest girl in the world to be in Crystal’s bed right now. 

With each thrust of Crystal’s hips, Gigi gets closer and closer to her impending climax, simultaneously wanting to come already because she’s so fucking close, but also never wanting this to end. But she knows she won’t be able to last much longer, so she reaches between her legs to press circles into her clit while Crystal keeps pounding into her. 

She cries out when she comes, clenching around the dildo that’s buried deep inside her as she feels her orgasm rip through her. Gigi’s still breathing hard when Crystal pulls out, slowly, and then leans down and kisses the back of her neck and shoulders. 

Once Gigi’s brain comes back online, she flips around to face Crystal who’s still hovering above her.

“Did you come?” she asks, running her hand down Crystal’s side.

“No,” Crystal answers with a shake of her head.

“Good, I want to feel you come on my fingers.”

Gigi helps Crystal take the harness off and pushes her down flat on her back on the bed. She leans down to kiss her again while her hands work down her body, swallowing Crystal’s gasp as her fingers slip into her wetness and she pushes two in with ease. 

Gigi’s been thinking about Crystal’s piercing a lot since last time they hooked up, and it still looks as pretty as ever shining on her pink nipple. She kisses down Crystal’s neck and chest until she reaches it and can suck it into her mouth. The sound that falls from Crystal’s lips when Gigi gets there spurs her on, and she pushes another finger inside her. 

“Yeah, fuck, feels so good,” Crystal practically purrs and moves her hips in time with Gigi’s fingers, meeting every flick of her wrist. Her hands make her way to Gigi’s head, keeping her in place at her chest, where she’s licking and sucking.

“I’m so close baby, keep going,” Crystal breathes out as she reaches down to rub at her clit. Gigi keeps the same motion with her fingers, trying to make Crystal feel good. She licks at her nipple one more time before biting down gently around the piercing, and Crystal comes with a shout, clenching around Gigi’s fingers and arching her back off the bed. Gigi keeps fucking her through it, then removes her fingers once Crystal relaxes back on the bed.

Gigi stares at her fingers after she pulls them out, sees how wet they are, then stares Crystal in the eye as she sticks them in her mouth to clean them off, making a show of it. Crystal stares at her with her chest heaving and grabs Gigi to pull her down into a rough kiss full of tongue as soon as she takes her fingers from her mouth. 

When she pulls back from the kiss, Crystal starts pushing Gigi’s head down her body.

“I need you to get me off again right now, that was so fucking hot.”

Gigi doesn’t resist, going down easily, and happily starts lapping at her core, enjoying the taste and feel of her under her tongue. She licks Crystal over slowly and meticulously, listening to her instructions and following the reactions of her body. Gigi’s jaw is aching by the time Crystal comes for the second time that night, but it’s absolutely worth it. 

Gigi is just as turned on as she was when they started as she lies down next to Crystal on the bed, and she feels like she would definitely be up for another round, or ten. But when Crystal leans over it’s not to kiss her again like Gigi’s hoping, but instead to grad her phone from the nightstand. So that’s that, Gigi guesses.

With her phone in hand, Crystal lies back down next to Gigi.

“I think there’s something wrong with my phone,” she says, tapping a few things on the screen and then turning to face Gigi. “Your number’s not in it.”

Gigi stares for a moment, completely dumbfounded, at the girl next to her.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Gigi groans. “Why do I like you so much?” she laments, but she grabs the phone from Crystal, who is shaking with laughter. She enters her number in and puts a heart emoji by her name before passing it back to the other girl. As dumb as her pickup lines can be, Gigi finds herself really liking her, and she’s really fucking good in bed.

Crystal sets her phone back on her nightstand, and this time when she leans back over she does actually kiss Gigi again. And it seems like Gigi’s hopes of going for another round aren’t ruined after all.


End file.
